The Well of Kakariko Village
by BuddyJack
Summary: Corrin decides to visit Hyrule with her family on vacation. One of their stops was Kakariko Village, where Azura tells them the story of the village well.


**For this Halloween, I thought of making a short story with two of Nintendo's franchises. Spoilers for those who have not played Ocarina of Time and Fates. Hope you enjoy.**

It was a cloudy day at Kakariko Village which was located in the country of Hyrule. Now the land of Hyrule was thought to be a fairytale to the realm of Valla, Nhor, and Hoshido, but certain circumstances have pushed the doubts aside when Ganondorf expanded his dream of conquest to other realms. Corrin and her family from both nations struggled against the King of Evil. But, thanks to the wise Princess Zelda, and her knight Link; the Hero of Time, Ganondorf was defeated once again.

Ever since learning that Hyrule was a real place, it filled the Vallite Queen with excited curiosity. One day, she decided to visit Hyrule along with her family. They've made many stops on their little vacation. One of them was Kakariko Village, home of the Shieka; a clan of which served the royal family for centuries.

Corrin was with Azura and Hinoka at clothes shop. Corrin and Azura were having a fun time, while Hinoka was less from thrilled. Corrin picked out a pure white dress trimmed in gold. She faced a nearby mirror and held the dress up to her collarbone. Corrin was ecstatic of how she looked as she said "I think I like this one! What do you think, Azura?"

Corrin turned to Azura, showing the dress to her. The blue haired woman observed Corrin in the dress before complimenting "I think it looks great on you, Corrin." Azura then held up a dark blue dress which was also trimmed in gold. "How about this, Corrin?"

Corrin looked at her cousin with the dress with admiration as she said "I think you would look lovely in that, Azura!"

Azura blushed at the compliment Corrin gave her and said "Why thank you, Corrin."

They then heard Hinoka groan in boredom. They looked over to see the redhead princess, who was very displeased of being dragged into shopping. "I can't believe that you two brought me along shopping...! I mean, I have no taste in fashion whatsoever. So why bother?"

Corrin and Azura looked at one another before the silver haired queen responded "Um, Hinoka? You do realize that you wear some fashionable clothes too, right?"

"Th-This is my warrior outfit, for when I go into battle!" Hinoka claimed, almost flustered. "There is nothing fashionable about it."

"Oh, there isn't?" Azura asked, leaning forward with a smirk.

"No, not one bit!" Hinoka exclaimed.

Corrin and Azura then made mischievous smirks at one another before approaching Hinoka from both sides, placed their hands each on her shoulders; causing her to become confused and nervous. "If that's the case..." Corrin began.

"Then we should find some casually fashionable clothes just for you." Azura finished as they began to drag Hionka to a changing room.

Hinoka struggled to break free, the heels of her boots brushed across the floor as she retorted "Now, wait a minute! Who said that I should try out some new clothes?!"

"Ryoma." Said Corrin and Azura simultaneously without hesitation.

In realization, Hinoka made a frown and said under her breath "Ryoma…! The next time I see you, I am gonna kill ya!"

Speaking of Ryoma, he and his wife Camilla were at a different part of the clothes store. Camilla is expecting a child, so they were at the baby section to see which clothes would be better suited for their baby. Camilla took one set of fabric out and asked her husband "How about this, dear? I think our child would look wonderful in this!"

Ryoma looked at the tiny clothes with an uncertain expression as he said "Well, it does look adorable. But, Camilla, no one can be for certain that our child will be a big fan of flowers."

Camilla then said in a cheerful tone "And I suppose that is another way of saying that it's uncertain whether or not our child will be a boy or a girl." She then glared at him in a more intimidating voice "Not that it's a problem with me." She then said in a cheerful voice again "But that's fine! We'll keep looking." Camilla put the clothing back and browsed some more until she gasped in delight and picked out clothing that was pure white and trimmed in gold. "What about this? They would look as fashionable as Corrin!"

Ryoma looked at the fabric with an uneasy expression as he said in response "I suppose he, or she would. But what if next we decide to name our child after Corrin?"

In realization, Camilla said with a sad frown "I suppose you do have a point. It would be rather unhealthy, both for our child and ourselves." The purple haired princess then went to her happy mood again and said "That's okay, though! We can keep looking!" Camilla looked through more clothing until she found a dark purple outfit as well as a red one and showed them to Ryoma. "How about these, dear? Either one, I think our baby will look amazing!" She then glared at Ryoma with an angry expression. "Well, don't you agree, dear?"

Ryoma let out a sigh, knowing why Camilla is behaving this way and thought to himself 'I do hope that this child of ours will be born soon.'

Leo was in the library, reading the histories of Hyrule, in fact, he already read about forty-one books in total, now one number forty-two. "Hmm... So this era basically took place before the Era of Twilight. It makes sense, given that the Kokiri and Gerudo had not been seen for quite some time." Leo then thought aloud "This was an excellent idea! Have Corrin take us to each Era of Hyrule so that I could decipher it's history and therefore put on end to the chronologic confusion. It is genius!" The local librarian then shushed Leo after that last sentence. "Oh, I uh... beg your pardon." He then proceeded to read some more.

Meanwhile, Xander had just entered the local Bazaar as the owner greeted Welcome, good sir! How may I help you today?"

"I'm just browsing. I'll let you know if I decide to buy something." Said Xander in response as he continued to examine the items in stock. 'Hmm... I wonder which weapons Laslow and Peri would like? I especially should find something for Charlotte, who is with child at the moment.'

Takumi was looking around the town, finding the place rather unimpressive. "What's so special about a town that's built on the foot of a volcano?" He asked himself. "Nothing around here seems to interest me. They don't even have miso soup in their restaurants, and the Shieka are supposed to be similar to Hoshido!" Takumi rolled his eyes when he spotted something that actually captures his interest. The local shooting gallery, which pegged him intrigued. "Huh, on second thought, this place might not be so bad after all."

Takumi entered the building, seeing rows of bull skulls mounted on the wall behind the owner who greeted him saying "Hey there, young man! What can I do for ya?"

Takumi approached the counter and asked "Hey, um... How much is it to play?"

"Think you're a sharp shooter, eh? Well then, to play, all you need to pay is twenty Rupees per a game." Answered the owner.

Takumi then reached into his pockets as he thought to himself 'I guess we should consider ourselves lucky that the princess decided to turn some of our currency into Rupees, or we wouldn't be enjoying ourselves.' Takumi then pulled the right amount of Rupees out. "Is this enough?"

The owner looked at the Rupees and counted them before answering "Yup, that'll do! Here's a bow and some arrows. Good luck on your first try, hit as many as you can."

"Thanks." Said Takumi as he walked to the stand and thought to himself 'Something tells me that he thinks I can't do it. Well, he's in for a big surprise.'

Takumi readied his bow as the owner watched and thought to himself 'There's no way this kid could do it.'

When the Rupees started coming in, Takumi began to shoot arrows and managed to hit them one after another. The owner's jaw dropped in disbelief as he watched. When Takumi shot the last target, he walked back to the counter and gave the bows and remaining arrows back to the owner and said "Thanks for the game. But next time, make it more of a challenge, will ya?"

Takumi then began to leave as the owner asked "Um... Don't you want you're prize, young man? It's a pretty big quiver for carrying arrows."

"Thanks, but this archer doesn't need a quiver." Said Takumi as he went out the door.

Meanwhile, Elise and Sakura were at the market, looking at all of the bits and sweets they could find. Their eyes sparkled with awe at how delicious the candy was. "Holy cow! Sakura, these treats look so delicious!"

"Yes, they are! I'm not really sure which one to try first!" Said Sakura, when she spotted a some chocolates in the shape of Koroks. "Elise! Look! They have chocolates shaped like Koroks!"

"Hey, you're right! They're so cute, I could just eat them up!" Said Elise. "So why don't we?" They then purchased two bags and they began to eat them, savoring the flavor with each bite.

By the time they rejoined one another by the windmill, the men were exhaustingly holding bags filled with clothes, while the girls were talking about how the day went. Among the talking girls were the respective wives of Xander, Leo, and Takumi, namely Charlotte, Felicia, and Hana. Among the struggling men were the respective husbands of Corrin, Azura, Hinoka, Elise, and Sakura, who were Silas, Kaden, Subaki, Azama, and Kaze.

"And I was like, oh my gods! Xander, that is the best looking battle axe you could ever find!" Said Charlotte. "I will pass this on to our child when he or she is all grown up."

The women giggled as Xander spoke out "Um, Charlotte? I'm pretty certain that I'm the one that should be passing on my weapon to our child."

Charlotte waved off Xander's words and said "Yeah, yeah. The whole Sigfried business. Next thing you know, he might name our kid after it, if our baby's a boy." Hearing his wife mention that caused Xander to feel awkwardly embarrassed.

Hana giggled as she said "Takumi did something similar. Only it was a katana forged by the best black smiths in Kakariko Village." She then turned to Takumi and waved at him. "Thanks, sweetie!"

Takumi blushed in embarrassment as he replied "You're welcome, honey."

Hana then turned to Felicia and asked "How about you, Felicia? Did you're hubby give you anything?"

Felicia smiled as she said "Yes, he did! He picked out the sweetest night gown with ribbons!" Felicia went to Leo and dug around one of the bags he was carrying and pulled out the said gown. "See? It's so adorable! And it's made of the finest fabric in Hyrule! Isn't that right, Leo?"

"Yes, dear." Said Leo in an apathetic tone, his face beet red with embarrassment.

Felicia then said to Corrin "What about you, Lady Corrin? How was your day?"

"Oh, me and Azura helped Hinoka try out some new outfits. And I have to say, she looked beautiful in almost everything we put her in!" Corrin answered.

"Yes, she did. But she looked her best in the red ones." Said Azura.

Hinoka covered her face in humiliation as she muffled "Please, everyone take this to your graves."

"Speaking of graves..." They heard Azama call out as they all turned to him, wondering what he is wanting to say. "I've been curious about what was behind the village, so I went out to find a graveyard."

Everyone stopped at the word graveyard. "You found a graveyard?" Hinoka asked in confusion.

"Indeed I have! I believe they are the graves for Shieka that have passed on from this world to the next." Said Azama.

"I've read about it." Leo spoke. "That place is said to be the burial grounds of the ones who gave their lives for the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"Indeed, they were poor suckers just like us retainers!" Said Azama.

"Azama!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment.

Hinoka frowned at Azama and said "You should be lucky that I didn't decide to fire you before marrying Sakura."

"And Subaki is lucky that Sakura never fired him before you married him, Lady Hinoka!" Azama responded humorously, causing Hinoka to let out a groan of stress.

They then heard Corrin call out "Hey, everybody? Look at what this sign says." They spotted Corrin by a well, reading a sign that was posted right in front of it. "Dark. Narrow. Scary. The well of three features."

"A well that's dark, narrow and scary? What does that even mean?" Silas asked.

Kaden then said in thought "I think it means a place that is dark and filthy. Not a place for someone like me! Of course, Keaton wouldn't mind going down there."

"I don't think he would want to either." Said Kaze, looking suspiciously at the well.

"What do you mean by that?" Elise asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, but I can't help but sense a malevolent presence from deep within the well." Kaze answered.

They then heard Azura say in a low scary tone "That presence could only be one thing." Everyone turned to Azura, who's head was bowing. She then lifted her head up with an unsettling smile "The phantom of Bongo Bongo."

Elise and Sakura gasped as they hid behind their respective husbands. Leo found this to be ridiculous as he said "A phantom? You can't be serious, Azura."

"Oh, but I am, Leo!" Azura claimed. "Allow me to tell you the story behind this well." Corrin and the ones who were curious payed close attention to Azura to hear the tale. "You are all aware that the Shieka Clan have served the royal family for centuries. But you might not have heard of a clan that opposed Hyrule's virtuous rulers: The Yiga Clan."

"The Yiga Clan?" Xander asked. "Princess Zelda told me, Corrin and Ryoma all about them; saying that they were once part of the Shieka Clan until some... circumstances."

"She said that they were ruthless thieves and murderers who chose to serve Ganon." Ryoma added.

"And it was all because people started fearing the advanced technology they had, despite what they've done for Hyrule." Said Corrin. "They also have a strange obsession with bananas."

"Indeed, and among them was man named Bongo, he was the most dangerous of all." Azura continued. "They even said that he had the power to see the truth which the naked eye could not see."

With eyes sparkling in wonder, Elise asked "You mean like seeing things that are invisible?"

"Or see through things that are an illusion." Azura added.

Leo rolled his eyes as he said "That's ridiculous! A man that can see things that the naked eye can't? That sounds like something a child would come up with."

"But it's true, Leo! He once had an enchanted object that gave him that ability. He was also very talented with bongo drums." Azura claimed. "Anyhow, Bongo Bongo once lived in this village, spying on his enemies. In fact, his house once stood where the well is now."

The ones who were superstitious looked at the well, amazed at the idea of a house being there many years ago. "Huh, I can only imagine what that was like." Said Subaki.

"What happened to it? How did it disappear?" Elise asked in curiosity.

"I'll get to that. Just be patient." Azura assured. "As I was saying: A civil war broke out in Hyrule between those who supported the royal family and those who opposed them. At the end of the war, they've punished the anarchists in the most brutal ways unimaginable." Hearing that caused those with weak constitutions to feel even frightened or sick to their stomachs. "Beyond the graveyard is actually the Shadow Temple, built by the Shieka in order to keep in the darkness that tempts mortals into doing bad things. It was considered either a catacomb or a prison where they torment war criminals."

"H-How cruel!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, but a cruel death is a suitable punishment for such cruel people." Azura declared. "Bongo Bongo was one of those prisoners. His death was saved for last. They destroyed his house by having it sink two or three miles deep in the ground. They then made a prison down there, where they held the most dangerous criminals of Hyrule."

"A-And they were executed down there as well?" Silas asked nervously.

"Supposedly, yes." Azura answered.

Camilla then reacted in a revolted manner and said "And to think, I was getting thirsty..."

"Yeah, me too..." Said an equally disgusted Hinoka.

Azura giggled at the eldest princesses before she continued "Oh, you two. Anyway, when the time arrived, they started beating on drums that went something like this: Bump! Bump, bump, bump! As Bongo Bongo had his head and hands placed in the stocks of a guillotine."

"B-Both his head AND hands?!" Takumi exclaimed with eyes widened in disbelief.

"Indeed. As he was placed in it, the drummers slowly sped up the tempo of their beating, indicating the coming end of Bongo Bongo. And once the drums stopped, the blade dropped." Azura explained, moving her hand downward to create the illusion of the said blade, scaring most of the girls, and even Silas and Takumi.

"Ugh! Way too much information, even with such little detail!" Said Charlotte in disgust.

"They then burned his body until not even ash remained, they then sealed his vile phantom spirit in the well, where they say it remains to this very day." Said Azura. "They say that you can still hear the screams of agony down below the well."

"They also say that if you listen carefully, you can hear the history." Said Leo, who was still unfazed of the whole story.

"Leo, don't be such a spoiled sport!" Corrin snapped.

Leo groaned in annoyance before saying "Fine."

"You can also hear Bongo Bongo beating on his drums the very same pattern that was played during his execution, as well as his eerie singing voice, one of which no one could make out what he's singing." Azura claimed. "And you if you look real close into the well, you can see a glowing red eye where his head once was as well as his hands floating in the water."

Elise and Sakura shivered in terror as Leo stated "Well, I suppose that is a few minute of our lives we'll never get back."

"Y-Yeah, I think so too!" Said Takumi, pretending that he wasn't fazed at all of the story.

Hinoka then smacked the back of Takumi's head and scolded "Don't lie, Takumi! I saw you shaking in your boots!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! The story was a little disturbing, I'll admit that." Said Takumi as he rubbed his aching head.

"A little?! It was the most messed up story I have ever heard! I think I'm gonna have nightmares." Charlotte declared.

Xander then placed his hands on his wife's shoulder, attempting to calm her down as he said "Charlotte, don't worry. If you have nightmares, I'll comfort you."

Charlotte then suddenly snapped at Xander "Oh sure, like that'll help!" She then made a happy smile and had a more calming and cheerful tone of voice. "But thank you for the thought, Xandy-Poo...!"

Hearing Charlotte's pet name for Xander caused him to blush in embarrassment as he heard everyone else laugh. Some more louder than the others. "Xandy-Poo?" Ryoma repeated with a chuckle.

Xander covered his eyes as he said "Please, everyone take this to your graves."

"I thought the story was pretty interesting." Said Corrin. "It does make you wonder, doesn't it?"

"I... don't even want to wonder, to be honest." Said Sakura, who was quivering in fear.

Azama petted his wife's head as he said "It's alright, Sakura. Most of us are too afraid to look into history."

"Th-That's not what I meant, Azama!" Sakura snapped.

Y-Yeah! I wouldn't want to think about it, myself!" Said Elise in agreement. "Right Kaze?"

"This Bongo Bongo almost reminds me of Kotaro." Said Kaze. "It's as if they could be the same person."

Elise frowned in annoyance as she said "Kaze, that's not helping...!"

"A-Azura, honey?" Kaden spoke. "Promise me you won't surprise me or the kids we might have with scary stories before bedtime."

Azura giggled before petting her husband's fox ear and saying "I promise, Kaden, dear. I won't be that cruel."

Feeling Azura stroke his ear cause him to feel calm and happy as he said "Thanks, honey. I think."

Silas then let out a sigh as he said "Well, hearing that story sure worked up an appetite. Let's see if we can find a restaurant around here."

"Sure, honey. Sure." Said Corrin as she kissed Silas on the cheek.

"Come on, Takumi. Maybe they'll have miso soup." Said Hana.

"I hope so." Said Takumi.

Charlotte then said "I could really go for chocolate covered pickles and sausage cake."

"I believe I would have cream spaghetti with caramel meatballs!" Said Camilla as the other's looked at the two pregnant women with weirded out expressions as Xander and Ryoma both let out sighs.

Hinoka found their odd behavior unnerving as she asked aloud "Is that what the rest of us girls will act like if we get pregnant?"

Subaki then held Hinoka by the hand as he assured "Well, if you do go through the side effects of pregnancy, I'll go through it with you. That I can promise."

Hinoka smiled back at Subaki as she said "You big dork!" She then proceeded to kiss him before they all departed from the well.

Leo, who was about to follow suit, froze dead in his tracks with eyes widened in surprise as he looked behind himself at the well. His eyes squinted in speculation as Felicia took notice. The former maid approached Leo as she asked "Leo, is everything alright?"

Leo looked at his wife as he assured "Um... Y-Yes Felicia. Everything's fine." He then turned his attention back at the well. "It's just... I thought I heard the beating of drums from that direction."

Felica looked at the well with unease before saying "Y-You don't suppose..."

Leo then shook his head, dismissing whatever theory Felicia may come up with. "I'm sure it was just my imagination." Leo assured, smiling at his wife. "Let's just forget about the well and see if they serve tomato soup." Felicia regained her joyful warmth as she hugged Leo's arm and they both walked on to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile, deep inside the rippling dark waters of the well appeared a glowing red eye with disembodied hands floating right below it.

 **Hope you've enjoyed this short cross-over story based on theories of the Shadow Temple. Oh, and I wish you a Happy Halloween! (R &R)**


End file.
